Team Light
by donomonter0601
Summary: Neon wants to become a Light Retainer. Someone that can destroy darkness easily. The problem is that he wants to become the best of the best and wield a Sword of Light. As he goes on his journey, he meets many people who will help him achieve his goal. Will he be able to get a Sword of Light and rid his planet of darkness forever?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTHIS BOOK IS NOT FINISHED!/strong/span- Incoming spelling/grammar mistakes. I've got a bad keyboard and no editor. Weekly 2-3 chapter updates are my goal, but no promises. Most of the book is written down, but not in my computer. If you're interested in helping with the book, don't be shy! Let me know at one of the following!/p  
ul  
liInstagram: donomonster0601/li  
liTwitter: NGSRumble/li  
liEmail: donovanmhall /li  
/ul  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Prologue/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10.666666666666666px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everything is dark. I can't see. All I can hear are the weird voices. they keep laughing really loudly. the pitch is so high that it hurts my ears. Where am I? I just need help. Someone save me. Please./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10.666666666666666px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm Neon. That's my name, so that's what you can call me. I hate nicknames so don't call me anything else. I'm 13 years old, but I'll be 14 in about a month. I am in my 8th year at the DZLA. That stands for Dusk Zone Light Academy. Wait, you don't know about the different zones! I almost forgot. Let me explain. I live in Midnight City in the Dusk Zone. Our planet is called "The Place of Paths". The planet itself is separated into four /spanspan style="font-size: 10.666666666666666px; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"main sections. The Dawn Zone, Day Zone, Dusk Zone, And Night Zones respectively. The Dawn zone and the Day Zone are sections filled with light. The people are all of good nature, and crime is never seen nor heard of. Even the weather is always nice. The Dawn Zone has few people of darkness, but they usually don't cause too much trouble. Those people are the only thing keeping the Dawn Zone from becoming a Day Zone. None of the Dawn Zone authorities do anything about it because their government believes that life has to have balance. They aren't wrong, but I don't believe they are right either. If you have the opportunity to become a Day Zone, you might as well do other two zones, The Dusk and Night Zones, are a lot different. The people usually follow the "Path of Darkness". The "Path of Darkness" is what causes people to be affiliated with the Dusk and Dawn Zones. Every time you do anything bad, you advance in the path. The opposite goes for the "Path of Light". Whenever you do something good, you advance in the path. No one knows how many bad or good actions it takes to reach the end, but many people have found out that it is significantly harder to finish the Path of Light than the Path of Darkness. If you reach the end of the Path of Darkness you become a Light Hunter. A Light Hunter is a being with no emotion, whose only objective is to destroy people of light. That's why we have Light Retainers. A "Light Retainer" is a person who has reached the end of the path of light. They are invincible to darkness, which make Light Hunters virtually useless to them. To become a Light Retainer, your final action on the Path of Light has to be very major. When person becomes a Light Retainer, they receive a weapon of light. The most common type of weapon of light is a Spear. Some people get axes of light, and some /spanspan style="font-size: 10.666666666666666px; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"really/spanspan style="font-size: 10.666666666666666px; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" lucky people may get a bow of light. There is one more weapon though. The Sword of light. There have only been 3 people to ever wield a sword of light in their lifetime. The reason that a Sword of Light is so rare, it that it can restore light to a Light Hunter. All three wielders of the sword have never even tried to help a Light Hunter because they were so busy trying to defeat Blackcore. Blackcore is the ruler of all darkness. If he is killed, then all darkness will be gone from The Place of Paths. Every wielder has gone after him because he can wield the Sword of Darkness. The Sword of Darkness has the power to turn a Light Retainer into somewhat of a neutral state. They lose their weapon and status as a Light Retainer, but they aren't a full fledged Light Hunter. From there, they can try to become a Light Retainer again, but most chose to follow the Path of Darkness due to it being easier. Blackcore's lair is deep within the Night Zone, but he moves it often so Light Retainers don't find him. Blackcore usually doesn't attack anyone himself because for him to be able to wield the Sword of Darkness, there has to be a wielder of the Sword of Light. There hasn't been one for about 20 years, so things have been at peace for a while. With all of that aside, I can finally explain my school. Sorry about that. Sometimes I tend to not realize when I am talking too much. Anyways, I got to the DZLA. That is a school that teaches until you are 16 about light. Only people who follow the Path of Light in the Dusk Zone are allowed to attend. The light to darkness ratio has been getting unbalanced, so the school is required to teach people about light so we do not become a Night Zone. The teachers have essentially been teaching the same thing since we were toddlers. "Stay away from darkness!" "If you find a Light Hunter call a Light Retainer with the special phone number!" It's practically the same things with different wording. I've begged my mom to take me out multiple times, but she won't budge. She claim that everything is important, and that if it all sounds the same then I need to pay more attention. It really sucks. Hopefully something with happen soon to get me out./span/p


End file.
